Problem: $ -\dfrac{8}{20} + 88\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{8}{20} = -0.4$ $ 88\% = \dfrac{88}{100} = 0.88 $ Now we have: $ -0.4 + 0.88 = {?} $ $ -0.4 + 0.88 = 0.48 $